I Need You
by blueyebeauty15
Summary: Sequel to Tell Me You Love Me Shuichi and Yuki are out of highschool and engage, but once again there is a problem, Shuichi has a stalker and he does not want him married to Yuki, what will he do to stop the wedding?
1. Chapter 1

The day after Yuki's proposal Shuichi had the biggest smile on his face. He couldn't wait till he told Hiro, or maybe he should tell him after Yuki gets him his ring, which he was going to surprise Shuichi with later that night. Shuichi couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man on the earth. Ever since he met Yuki in his sophomore year of high school, his life has done nothing but change for the better. One thing after another, it just kept getting better.

Shuichi walked down the street with a warm feeling inside of him. Shuichi was on his way to work. Shuichi had left early that morning, so when he got to the studio he could tell Hiro and Suguru everything that had happened last night. Shuichi couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he walked through the doors of NG Records. Shuichi skipped to the rehearsal room, and Shuichi's big smile was the first thing Hiro, his best friend, and Suguru, Shuichi's other close friend, they noticed.

"Hey, what's with the big smile?" Hiro asked with a slightly suspicious look on his face, Suguru just looked on with curiosity.

"You guys will never believe what happened last night!" Shuichi practically screamed.

"What? What happened?" Suguru asked.

"YUKI PROPOSED TO ME! WE'RE IN ENGAGE! WE'RE GOING TO BE MARRIED!"

"Wow, Shu, that's great. I'm happy for you, but I better be the best man." Hiro said, laughing at Shuichi's reaction. "Of course you'll be the best man, and Suguru, you'll be in the wedding, too." Suguru just smiled.

"Congratulations, Shuichi." Suguru said. Shuichi had the biggest smile on his face and his two friends were happy for him because ever since Shuichi had been with Yuki he was truly happy, which Shuichi wasn't while he was with Tachi. Tachi had abused Shuichi and tried to control him and Shuichi's life, but then Yuki moved to their school and everything changed after that.

Then the three of them heard Tohma Seguchi's voice from the door.

"Hi everyone, what is this I hear about marriage?"

"Yuki and I are engage! He proposed to me last night!" Shuichi smiled at Tohma. Tohma smiled too and even laughed a little, and Shuichi's jaw nearly dropped to the ground when Tohma said, "Oh did he? Yes, he told me that he was planning that for you. Do you have your ring yet?" Shuichi just stared at Tohma with wide eyes, so were Suguru and Hiro; Tohma looked highly amused by all this.

"Y-you, knew that Yuki was planning to propose to me?"

"Oh yes…he called and told me he was going to propose to you. So, do you have your ring?"

"H-he is suppose to give it to me tonight."

"Right. Well, I came here to tell you that you have sold over thousands of your last CD in the past three weeks. Good job. I'm also here to tell you that you have a week to write five songs for your coming up CD and make sure they are good." Shuichi was so happy at that moment that he didn't even care that he had a week to write 5 good songs, he just smiled really big and yelled, "Yes sir!" and started right away to work on the songs while Hiro practice the songs they already had for their next CD on his guitar, while Suguru did the same on his keyboard. Shuichi sat in his favorite chair and did the thing he always did when he was working on writing on songs…he thought about Yuki.

Three hours later Shuichi had written down one song. _One down and four to go_ he thought. Shuichi sat there for awhile wondering why it was so quiet, but he remembered that everyone had left about an hour ago to get something to eat, and Shuichi had stayed behind because he was doing really good on thinking up the song he had just finished and Shuichi didn't want to forget anything. Shuichi just sat there and rest in his chair, but then a loud grumble disturbed his resting and Shuichi realized he was hungry.

Shuichi stood up and stretched but stopped when he felt like he was being watched. Shuichi quickly turned around and saw that the door to the rehearsal room was slightly opened. _I could've sworn the others had closed that door when they were leaving to get lunch. _Shuichi just shrugged and decided to just forget about it; there were more important things to think about…like his and Yuki's wedding. Yep, much more important thing to think about. Then there was another grumble from Shuichi's stomach. Shuichi sighed; he might as well go and get something to eat.

Shuichi grabbed his hat and sunglasses and left the studio. Shuichi walked around a while until he saw his favorite restaurant and went inside. It was almost empty and was completely quiet. Shuichi sat down at a table and took off his hat and sunglasses and a familiar waitress came to his table.

"Hello, Mr. Shindou, what will you have?"

"I will like a strawberry daiquiri and pepperoni pizza."

"Would that be all, sir?"

"Could you bring me a some strawberry pocky as I wait for my pizza?"

"Yes, sir. Your drink and strawberry pocky will be here in a minute."

"Thank you." Shuichi smiled at the waitress and she left to get his order. Shuichi didn't have to wait long for his daiquiri and strawberry pocky. Shuichi began to eat his strawberry pocky. Shuichi sat there eating his strawberry pocky, he was about to take a bite of his third one when the bell on the door rang, signaling a new customer. Shuichi sighed and automatically started to reach for his disguise, but the person who came in wasn't a fan. It was worst. It was that janitor from the studio that gave Shuichi the creeps.

Shuichi thought on disguising himself anyways, but the janitor had already noticed him. Shuichi gave the young man, who wasn't no older than 25, a shy smile. The guy was handsome and at first sight he had seemed kind, but he just gave Shuichi the creeps, but he never did bother anyone else, or give anybody else the creeps. Nope, just Shuichi, but he never did tell anyone about the skittish feeling he would have, like now, every time the guy was around, and Shuichi didn't even know the guys name. The man smiled back at Shuichi, but it was that same weird smile he always had when he smiled at Shuichi.

Thankfully the guy didn't sit with Shuichi, but he sat where Shuichi could see him just from the corner of his eye. Shuichi could feel the stares the guy was giving him but he just ignored them and continued to eat his pocky, but they were gone before he knew it. He must have eaten them really fast. Shuichi was just about to take a sip from his strawberry daiquiri, but the waitress came with his pepperoni pizza.

Shuichi quickly ate his pizza and drank his daiquiri. Shuichi stood up, left a five-dollar tip on the table, put his cap and glasses on, and made his way to the cash register. The same waitress from earlier smiled at him and said, "That will be $8.75." (A/n: I don't really know about Japanese money.) Shuichi was about to pay, but the waitress asked,

"Would you like something to go?"

"Um…yeah, another strawberry daiquiri."

"Just a minute." The waitress smiled but then turned and went into the kitchen. Shuichi was alone a few seconds, and each second he felt the janitor's eyes on him. He saw the janitor stand, but he sat back down when the waitress came back out with Shuichi's drink, he felt like he could kiss the waitress, he really didn't want that creepy guy talking to him. The waitress add the price of his to-go drink into the register and then she said,

"That will be $9.50." Shuichi paid and almost ran out of the restaurant.

On his walk back to the studio Shuichi shoved the skittish feeling he had. Today was a day to be happy…not skittish. Shuichi went back to the studio with the same big smile he had that morning, any thoughts of a creepy janitor was gone. Once Shuichi was back in the rehearsal room, he showed K his song. After K approved of the song, Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru worked on the tunes and how Shuichi should sing the song. Once they figured out the notes and tunes of the song the three of them practiced the song until it was time for them to leave.

Shuichi told everyone bye. He was so happy to get his engagement ring that he couldn't contain himself from running out of the rehearsal room. Shuichi passed by the creepy janitor, whose name he still did not know, but he didn't get any skittish feelings. He was so happy he just ran pass the guy. Once outside of the studio Shuichi began his walk towards his and Yuki's home. Shuichi ran the whole way.

He was so excited he didn't even realized that when he stopped to catch a breath he was right in front of his apartment door. Shuichi took his keys out and walked inside.

"YUKI! I'M HOME!" Shuichi ran straight to Yuki's office where Yuki was sitting in his chair, but he wasn't glued to the lap top working on a book like he normally was, he was facing Shuichi when he walked in.

"Welcome home." Yuki smiled, then stood up and walk towards Shuichi. Shuichi opened his mouth to say something, but Yuki stopped him by setting his finger on Shuichi's lips.

"Close you eyes." Was all he said. Shuichi obeyed. He felt Yuki lift his hand and place something around his wedding finger. Shuichi smiled when he realized that Yuki had just gave him his engagement ring.

"Okay, open them."

Shuichi opened his eyes and gasped when he saw the engagement ring. It was so beautiful. The ring was gold, but along the sides were small dark blue diamonds.

"Do you like it?" Yuki asked after Shuichi's silence. Once Shuichi was able to speak, he whispered, "I-It's beautiful. I love it, Yuki."

"I wanted to give it to you yesterday, but the ring was mail order and they didn't bring me the ring yesterday like they were suppose to, but they brought it by today." Shuichi was silent and he felt tears going down his face. Shuichi lifted his hand to wipe them away, but then Yuki took Shuichi's face in his hands and kissed the tears away, then once he was at Shuichi's lips he said, "I love you, Shuichi." Then kissed Shuichi passionately. Shuichi kissed him back and when Yuki broke the kiss he looked down at Shuichi, who was still silent. "You know, it's not like you to be quiet. Did I do something wrong?" then Shuichi smiled and flung himself at Yuki, "OH, YUKI, I LOVE YOU!"


	2. I'm Sorry!

**_Hi Guys! Sorry, but I've lost interest in this sequel, I know, I hate it when authors do this, but I promise that I haven't fully given up on this story. I'll continue writing it, but I'm not sure when. But I think I'm going to start a Naruto fic. Well I promise to update this story, but it will be awhile!!!!!!_**


	3. Chapter 2

The next day at work Hiro and Suguru immediately noticed the beautiful ring on Shuichi's finger. They admired it and told Shuichi how happy they were from him until Hiro cleared his throat. "Shuichi, Suguru and I have something to tell you." Hiro wrapped his arm around Suguru's waist and Suguru smiled.

"What? What is it?" Shuichi asked looking from Hiro to Suguru. Hiro laughed a little, but answered. "We're going to go pick up our adopted child today at lunch. You get to be Uncle Shuichi." It took all but a second for Shuichi to digest this information before he screamed with excitement and hugged both Hiro and Suguru. "I'm going to be a uncle," he yelled out loud and hugged the soon-to-be parents again.

The rest of the day before lunch went by fast. Hiro's and Suguru's adopted child was adorable. The child was a little boy that was about four years old. Shuichi loved the kid, especially when it said "Uncle Shuichi" in the cutest voice. The kid also called Tohma, who was really his cousin, Uncle Tohma. Shuichi could tell that Tohma adored the kid, and he would probably spoil the kid with all kinds of toys and clothes. The little kids name was Shika, and he had blue eyes and black hair. It was a very handsome child, and it was also well behaved and sweet as can be.

Shuichi had the biggest smile on his face the whole day, and was so happy that he wrote two more good songs, and had only two more left to write. Shuichi started on the fourth song towards the end of the day, and by the time he had finish it, everybody was gone except for the creepy janitor who was in the rehearsal room with him cleaning up. Shuichi stood up and stretch before walking over to the coat rack where his jacket, hat, and sunglasses were, but before he could get there he was roughly pulled back to something hard…like a chest. Shuichi looked up to see the young face of the creepy janitor.

"What do you think your doing?" Shuichi was surprised when all he did was smile at him and then suddenly crashed his lips on Shuichi's. Shuichi tried to pull away but the janitor didn't let him. Then the janitor started to drag Shuichi to the couch. He forced Shuichi down onto it and lie on top of him.

"Get off of me!" Shuichi yelled as he started to push at the man's chest. The janitor grabbed Shuichi's hands and brought them high above his head. He held Shuichi's hands down with one hand, while the other started to trail down Shuichi's body until they stopped at Shuichi's crotch. The janitor bent down to whisper in Shuichi's ear.

"I've wanted you for so long," he squeezed Shuichi's cock, "and now I'm going to have you." The janitor began to rub Shuichi's cock just like Tachi had done that night at his apartment. It brought back bad memories of Tachi and what he did to Shuichi. Shuichi began to cry and started squirming to get away, but it was no use. The janitor continues to whisper in Shuichi's ear. "I doubt you know my name so I will tell you. My name is Matsumaru, and that's what I want you to scream when I make you come."

"No! I want! Never! The only person I want is Yuki and no one else! And if there is any name I scream it will be Yuki's!" Matsumaru laughed when Shuichi said that and began to undo Shuichi's pants.

Once he had them undone, Matsumaru slipped his hand down Shuichi's boxer. He teased Shuichi's cock, and then began to massage Shuichi's balls. Shuichi involuntarily moaned, and Matsumaru smirked. "You like that?" Shuichi bit his lip tightly and shook his head. "Oh? Well maybe you will like this." Matsumaru began stroking Shuichi. Shuichi was sobbing by now, and was struggling to get away, but having his hands pinned over his head wasn't helping. He wish Yuki would come and save him like he did that time Tachi raped him, but he had a feeling that either he would have to lie still and let it happen, or do something. _I'll be damned if I'm going to just let this happen!…But what do I do? Maybe he's the generous type and if I beg he will stop…doubt it, but I'll do it anyways._

"Stop it…please stop. Don't!" Matsumaru just laughed and then he kissed him again, and shoved his toung inside Shuichi's mouth. _Okay…begging didn't work. Oh, Yuki, I need you right now. Wait…maybe if I moan Yuki's name he will get mad, and then leave me alone._ _Yuki…forgive me for what I'm about to do…_Shuichi reluctantly began to kiss Matsumaru back, and then moan in his mouth. He felt Matsumaru smirk, and then pull away. He began to stroke Shuichi faster. "Yeah…moan. Moan some more. I knew you would like this." Shuichi decided to do exactly that. "Oh…Yuki…"

It worked. He stopped, but instead of getting mad and leaving like Shuichi expected him to, he just glared at Shuichi. Then suddenly, a fist came down on Shuichi's face, he saw white spots, and then he was out.

Yuki sat at his laptop trying to think what to write next, but he was blank. He decided to light a ciggerate. Usually when he was unsure of what to write he would to smoke because when he was smoking it relaxed him and his creativity worked better. Well, smoking wasn't the only thing that relaxed him. His pink-headed brat also relaxed him and when he got to thinking about the brat his mind came to life and just like that, he was back to writing.

Yes, Shuichi is his inspiration that brought him through each day and every book he ever wrote. Yuki started to feel his eyes droop and he was ready to go to sleep for a very long time, but he couldn't. His editor was coming by tomorrow to pick up his latest book and he still had one more chapter to write. _Maybe a cup of coffee will keep me awake._ Yuki stood up and stretch before he walked out of his office and into the kitchen. He began to make coffee and while he waited for the coffee maker to finish making his coffee he walked to the fridge to pull out a beer, but something he saw from the corner of his eye made him stop in his track. The time on his microwave said 10:30. Shuichi gets off work at 8:30 and was home by 9:00. He was an hour and a half late. Yuki wished Shuichi had a cell phone so he could call him. Maybe that is what he will get him for his birthday that was coming up soon.

Yuki grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat at the table. He waited for the coffee maker to finish. He drank his beer and when he was done he crushed it and threw it away. Yuki began to wonder why Shuichi wasn't home yet…has something happened to him? He tried to keep those thoughts away and just figured he was out at some bar with the band and K. _Shuichi should be home any minute now._

Minutes later the coffee maker was done and Yuki had his cup of coffee, but Shuichi still hadn't come home yet. Yuki began to worry. He went to the phone and dialed Hiro's number. It rang twice and then he heard Hiro's voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Yuki." He didn't bother asking if Hiro was there since he recognized his voice.

"Yuki? What's the matter? Something wrong with Shuichi?"

"Yeah, he hasn't come home yet. I'm guessing he's not with you?"

"No, he's not with me. It's almost eleven; I wonder where he could be? He was still working on a song when everybody left. I wasn't worried about leaving him here because he had stayed at the studio longer then the rest of us has, but I can't imagine he would stay there this late."

"Yeah…"

"Listen, Yuki, don't worry about it. I'm sure he lost track of time, and is on his way home. He probably didn't want to take any short cuts since it's so late."

"Yeah…probably." Though, Yuki was still worried.

"Hey, listen, if he doesn't show up in the next ten minutes call me and I'll meet you at the studio."

"Okay, thanks." He hung up and went to his computer to try and start on his last chapter, but now that he was worried about Shuichi, he couldn't concentrate so he saved his work and turned off the laptop.

Ten long minutes passed and no sign of Shuichi coming home. He called Hiro and they both agreed to meet each other at the studio, and Hiro said he would call K and let him know. Yuki left the apartment and sped to the studio, the whole time he was scared of what might be waiting for him once he got there.


	4. Chapter 3

Once Yuki was at the studio and inside with Hiro and K he realized that nothing could've been worse then not finding Shuichi there. Whether he was hurt badly or dead he had made himself ready for what would be waiting for him. But nothing was waiting for him so Yuki didn't know if Shuichi was dead in a ditch or barely living somewhere on the side of the road. "Yuki, I'm sorry we cant find him. I've called the police for a search party. Maybe you should go home and I'll call you if something turns up." Hiro looked concern and worried over the emotionless Yuki, but at Hiro's word he glared at him and said, "No. I wont to find Shuichi and I will find Shuichi." Hiro nodded his head and whispered, "Excuse me while I'll go make a call," and left Yuki standing alone.

Yuki walked around the studio looking for clues that would help but didn't find any anywhere except for the one place he didn't look. The rehearsal room. He stopped at the door, a little hesitant to walk in. _What will I find? Shuichi, you better have not left me now…of all times you better not have left me now. _He slowly opened the door and looked inside. He sighed when he found nothing, but got curious when he saw Shuichi's hat and jacket still on the coat rack.

The room was clean. Every time Yuki had ever came here it was always a mess. _They must have a janitor. I wonder if maybe he could help. _Yuki was about to look around some more, but Hiro's voice stopped him. "Hey, Yuki, we've found something." Yuki turned around quickly and began to worry when he noticed Hiro's expression. He looked sad, but also angry. _Something's happened to Shuichi. I can tell already_ he thought but he still asked, "What is it?" Hiro walked slowly towards Yuki and held out a neatly folded piece of paper to Yuki. "It's to you," Hiro whispered. Yuki looked curiously at Hiro, but took the note. He unfolded the note and began to read…

_Yuki Uesugi,_

_You thought you could have Shuichi all to yourself didn't you, you worthless piece of shit. Well guess what, I have him now and he will be with me forever. Don't worry, you'll soon forget about him just like he will you. He's mine now!_

Yuki glared at the note and crumbled it up. _That bastard better not think that taking Shuichi away from me is as easy as that. I'll get him back._

Shuichi woke up with his head pounding, but when he notice that he was in a familiar place he began to worry, but remembered what happened at the studio. _But now where am I?_ Shuichi looked around and noticed he was naked and was tied to a bed by his hands and feet. The only light in the room was the hall light coming into the room, but then it was gone.

Shuichi looked to where the light was coming from and saw that a body was blocking the light. Matsumaru stepped into the room and kicked the door shut. The room was pitched black and Shuichi couldn't see a thing.

Shuichi suddenly felt a heavy, naked body fall on top of him, almost knocking the breath out of him but he said, "Matsumaru, please, let me go. Why are you doing this?" all he heard was Matsumaru laughing, and then he was gagged. Matsumaru began to lick and suck on Shuichi's neck while he stroke Shuichi's cock. Shuichi tried to prevent himself from moaning, but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't stop himself from moaning so he pictured it was Yuki doing this to him and let himself moan, and he felt himself getting hard, and Matsumaru noticed it to because he whispered, "You might as well get use to this because your mine, Shuichi, your mine. You'll never see your precious Yuki again." Shuichi began to sob at Matsumaru's words. He couldn't believe what Matsumaru was telling him. He wouldn't believe it. _I will get out of here if it's the last thing I do!_ Shuichi tried desperately to think of a plan. He felt Matsumaru enter him and moan out his name, then he thought of the plan that might get him out of here. He didn't care if he was risking his life…_I will get out of here._

_**Sorry if this chapter is too short, the next one will be longer!!!! REVIEWS!!!!**_


End file.
